Troian and Keegan: BTS Season 3B
by crazy-pomegranate
Summary: What I think went through Keegan and Troian's heads while filming the episodes. NO OFFENSE TO THE ACTORS THEMSELVES
1. Chapter 1

Troian and Keegan: BTS of 3x12

**A/N; Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really nervous to post it. I'm sorry if the punctuation isn't correct, but since I want to be a writer, I figured it's time to post one. So enjoy, review, and don't forget to PM me! **

**I mean no offense to any of the actors, and by no means am I suggesting something is happening or has happens between them in real life. This is just my imagination going wild. **

**DISCLAIMER: Last time I checked, I didn't own any of PLL or the cast. The only thing that belongs to me is the storyline. **

_Chapter 1: PART 1_

Uh oh. This day had come too soon. He forgot about this day. He hoped this day of shooting would go away and vanish. But no, it's here. Keegan sat in the wardrobe trailer, reading over the shooting schedule for the day. He and Troian were on right away. He had 1 hour. 60 minutes. 3600 seconds.

That's all he had before the scene with his best friend on set. He knew this would eventually happen between Spencer and Toby, but he feared it. He feared the day that Troian and himself would have to act out the "Spoby" , as everyone called it, sex scene.

"Hey Keegs! Ready for the big scene?" Lucy Hale asked, wiggling her eyebrows as she typed into her iPhone.

"Be cool about it man," Ian Harding added, while pulling Lucy into his dressing room.

Finally, Troian walked by. She looked unsure if what to say, but finally spoke up.

"Hey Keegs. Are you ready?"

"Well I don't know yet, I'm definitely nervous, but as long as we don't make this too serious, and you won't laugh at me, I'm good"

"Well then let's get going! Ashley and I still have to shoot the first part of that scene," Troian said laughing.

Keegan picked her up bridal style, and ran across the lot, to the set they were using for the scene. The crew was chuckling, they loved Keegan and Troian's antics around set.

"KEEGAN! Don't do that! You could have dropped me!" Troian complained as he put her down.

"But I didn't," Keegan pointed out, "Plus, wasn't that faster?"

Troian just sighed, turned and sat down at the table where she started her scene.

Meanwhile, Keegan waited off screen, ready for his cue. When it happened, he started walking.

The scene went well, and then it was time for the big part.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This isn't a new chapter sorry! I have been swarmed wiaria national dance competition and well school...**

**DID YOU GUYS SEE THE HALLOWEEN EPISODE!? OMG AMAZING, TOO AMAZING FOR WORDS...**

**I went on YouTube, and they have the Promo for 3x14! Spencer and Toby, both shirtless, spencer in her bra, making out!? WHY DO WE HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL JANUARY?**

**yeah, I'm obsessed. And I'm proud of it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: 3x12 PART 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I kinda lied when I said when I'd update. But I'm here now! And I'm almost done writing the next chapter, which I PROMISE will be longer. This one and the next were going to be one, but I figured I'd give you guys something, and just move onto another episode next chapter. Review which episode you want next! (Not 1x19 though, I'm already writing one for that, plus there are some really amazing writers who have already written that one.) And I've read them personally. **

**Disclaimer: No, my latest wish on a star has not come true, nor do I mean any offense to the cast of PLL.**

"CUT"

"Are you guys ready?" the director asked.

"Yes," Keegan and Troian replied, still uncertain.

Keegan took hostage of Troian's lips and, and unbuttoned her shirt. He lifted her up, and took her to the bed in the room. Troian took off his shirt and started kissing his chest. He didn't know if he was supposed to feel this way, but he loved it, and when she stopped, it felt as if the world has gone gray. Of course, that was his cue to unbutton her shirt. When he did, he was pleasantly surprised that she was only wearing a bra. Usually, in these kinds of scenes, the girl was wearing a camisole, not just a bra, so this was different. Basically, for the next two minutes or so, they had to make out, and try and make it as believable as possible that they were getting it on. **:p**

For the next part of the scene, Troian had to put on Keegan's shirt, as he led her down the stairs.

When the director yelled cut, there was a look of relief on both of their faces, but also disappointment on both too.

_Hmmm...maybe she likes me too._

_Nah, she's my best friend, she wouldn't think like that. _

_But man, if she did, that would be great. _

Hey Keegan, you coming to lunch?

**Sorry it's so short! I'll update in a few days, I have a long weekend**


	4. IMPORTANT

**Hey guys...I just wanted to let you know that I've lost inspiration for this story. Anyone who wants to continue it, feel frEe to do so. Just PM me before you take it please. I'll be posting a Vampire Diaries story soon, so stay tuned for news about that. If I write any other PLL stories, I'll posts a A/N on here first to let you guys know. Thanks so much for supporting me through my first fanfic, it means the world to me. **

**Look out for my new story! **


	5. IMPORTANT INFO

**A/N-hey guys. just wanted to let you know that i have another story that will have the first chapter posted in the next few hours. i have thought long and hard about giving up this story after i sent out the notice, so i was going to do another pll story, but i figured i will do one once the inspiration comes for one. so instead, i am doing a harry potter fanfiction. eventually, i am going to do a vampire diaries story, which is quickly becoming my favorite show. i still love pll though! just wanted to say hey, and ask you to try my new story. once i'm done with this one, or while i do this one, like i said, there's going to be a vampire diaries one. so even if you don't really like harry potter, or haven't read/seen it, check it out. its all human, just with the same names and some personality traits. i have even thrown some hunger games and pretty little liars references and quotes into it :) thanks guys**


End file.
